(CENSORED) ON MOTORBIKES!
by sol113
Summary: Yusei Fudo and Akiza Izinski find things to do on a superfast superadvanced motorbike that's more personal even more dangerous than playing a ridiculously overcomplicated card game! Faithshipping!


**(CENSORED) ON MOTORBIKES!**

**AUTHORS NOTES**

**It is what it sounds like; Yusei Fudo and Akiza Izinski find something to do on a superfast superadvanced motorbike that's even more dangerous than playing a ridiculously overcomplicated card game! **

**This is an edited version of a story posted on Adult Fanfiction dot Net with the title_ 'Sexual Intercourse on Motorbikes'_ under the pen name modeac. The original contained more explicit material.**

**Yusei/Akiza pairing (Faithshipping).**

**Reviews and Feedback would be appreciated.**

**'This' means someone is thinking.**

**Italics alone means the name of something, i.e. _Yusei Go_.**

**Horizontal ruler (a line across the page) means a page break or large timeskip.**

**-X- means small time skips (like a few minutes) or a scene change, i.e. we start with Yusei in a garage, then we go to Akiza in her apartment- a scene change from a garage to an apartment.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own the Yu-Gi-Oh 5DS Anime, Manga, games or any of the characters or ideas involved in this or any other Yu-Gi-Oh series. This is nonprofit-I am not making any money from this.**

* * *

**NEO DOMINO CITY, MIDNIGHT**

"YAAAAHHHH!"

Akiza Izinski screamed as a wall of cold wind hit her body, rushing up her short skirt and into her shirt. Blades of cold atmosphere slashed at her and whipped through her exotic styled burgundy hair. Her bright brown (seemingly almost golden) eyes were wide with terrified joy as she saw the walls and lights of the deserted Turbo Duel arena flashing by.

"Aaaahh! Hahahaha!"

Akiza screamed and laughed in mania as they accelerated, the _Black Rose Witch_ not used to not being in control, but loving the feeling.

The gorgeous burgundy-haired girl was in a dangerous, some would say, suicidal position held by a slender, spiky-haired, dangerous-looking male. She was sitting in his lap, her voluptuous legs spread atop his own and wrapped around his waist, elegant hands firmly holding his shoulders, back turned to whatever was ahead of them rushing towards them at breakneck (possibly literally) speed.

Her 'driver', the world-class Turbo Duelist known as Yusei Fudo carried her onwards, the pair roared through the night riding together on the aggressively shaped red and white Duel Runner known as the _Yusei Go_.

Akiza felt dizzy as her boyfriend (the term sounded hard to believe to her sometimes) held her feeling a mile off the ground and racing forwards at a thousand miles an hour. She caught her breath as she fixed on Yusei's intense eyes; the young man who had saved her, changed her whole life. The person who truly loved her. She smiled and affectionately ran a hand over Yusei's cheek. The male turbo duelists reaction flowed through his body from his face through his waist, passing on to Akiza through her body. Her touch was seemingly electric.

She sat in his lap. Even through their clothing he could feel her burning warmth and she could definitely feel his hardness.

With his free hand Yusei felt up her delicious long legs, squeezing and admiring the smooth, pale flesh attached to voluptuous muscle.

She wrapped her powerful long legs around his waist tightly, then leaned forwards to kiss him. Their tongues battled, shoving themselves down the others throat. Yusei called upon years of experience switching his attention between cards and strategies and steering a racing vehicle at extreme speed to split his focus between not crashing his Duel runner and making love with the hottest woman in the world.

Both were getting more and more out of their mind as they accelerated.

Wind howled around them as Akiza's hair (mostly her elbow length bangs) whipped around wildly, reminding Yusei of when they first dueled each other with the exotic beauty deriving a seemingly sexual pleasure from making the Satellite duelist suffer.

_'Not the last time she did that (although the recent ones had nothing to do with card games).'_ Yusei smiled at the memories.

Akiza gritted her teeth as Yusei grabbed her ass with his left hand, squeezing and molding the full, beautifully sculpted flesh with his fingers.

Laughing, Akiza retaliated by pressing her excellently formed chest against Yusei's body while moving her hips as much as she could in her position, simply moving with and against his hands grip.

Yusei released Akiza's captured buttock and grabbed the other one. As always he was amazed at the softness and volume of the Black Rose's ass, he slapped the girl on the ass causing an excited bounce as a response.

He did this again, getting another bounce that grated against his self-control painfully. He commenced a one hand assault on Akiza's ass, slapping her rear punishing hard until red marks appeared on her fair-coloured flesh.

The flow of expressions on Akiza's beautiful face coupled with her gyrating in his lap made Yusei's _'Ace Monster'_ (he had called it that once while drunk and Akiza had mocked him ruthlessly over it and never let him forget it) grow and become steel hard (although some of his friends had bluntly pointed out that he became that way whenever Akiza was around).

**SKREEEE!**

They turned a corner sharply causing Akiza to frightfully throw her arms around Yusei pressing herself to him tightly squashing her bounteous breasts against him. So large and pliable were they that they flattened out away from her stunning trim torso. Yusei needed both hands on the steering columns to make the violent turn. When the bike was on a straight again he slapped Akiza on the ass harder than ever before causing a squeal of joy from the gasping with fright girl.

Making the decision to go on the offensive, Akiza took a deep breath and removed her arms from her 'savior'. She fearlessly bent back laying out over the Duel Runner's dashboard giving Yusei a very distracting view of the young beauty's astonishing cleavage apparently unconcerned with the extremely dangerous position she had put herself in.

Smiling triumphantly, Akiza knew Yusei wanted, needed to see more; she pulled open her top, tearing the sensual yet regal outfit apart and exposing her large, awesome formed breasts and perfect shaped figure to the night and Yusei's uncharacteristically shocked eyes. The icy cold wind ripped around them causing Akiza to gasp as it tore at her bouncing mounds and stuck into her bare flesh like a thousand needles.

Yusei carefully bent down and took now cold soft flesh into his mouth, licking and sucking on it while eying back and forth from the bent over woman and the track streaking ahead. Akiza gasped and looked up ahead upside down at the track unfolding before her.

Hungrily, Yusei began licking and sucking the vastness of her entire cleavage. Spurred on by the look of wonder on her uniquely appealing face, Yusei groped Akiza's voluptuous body with a free hand.

He pulled up Akiza's short skirt and his heartbeat sped up as he saw her black lacy panties. He brought a hand at work from the Black Rose's more than ample cleavage down to the painfully sensitive point between her quivering legs.

A scream ripped out of Akiza after less than a minute of Yusei's talented mechanic's fingers probing between her legs even with her underwear in the way.

Cruelly he moved on. His skilled fingers danced up her spectacular body, from her long, toned legs, across her flat stomach to her incredible breasts. Yusei paid special attention there; pressing into her mounds (able to sink his fingers in an impressive depth), squeezing and pinching her mammaries and teats. Twisting and pulling them in every which way until they burned with pain.

Cruelly he moved on again all the while Akiza gasped and giggled, the sounds of pleasure barely audible over the Duel Runner's engine.

An evil look flashed across Akiza's bright brown eyes as she pulled herself back up to a sitting position and adjusted herself in Yusei's lap.

_'Always wanted to try this…' _A deviously smirking Akiza unfastened and opened Yusei's pants. Her hands- as skilled as a grand pianist, manipulated the belt, button and zip causing a deep breath and muscle tension from her ride as Yusei's hands wobbled the Duel Runner dangerously.

She removed Yusei's 'Ace Card' from its undergarment exposing it to the cold air. He groaned and gripped his bike's controllers tighter as Akiza held the sensitive male organ in her fingerless velvet gloved hand.

Another tight corner caused Akiza to slip and bounce chest first off Yusei, her soft, light frame lacking impact against the tough Satellite resident.

"Ready?" Akiza asked. She pushed herself up off her lovers lap almost standing up on the speeding vehicle with her back turned to the road ahead. It took all of Yusei's will power to turn away from the magnificent breasts rising before him and turn his head to the side to see where they were going and not crash.

Looking down at Yusei's plight, Akiza's exotic face transformed from fear and joy to devious calculation as she sat down cruelly slowly.

"Grrr... damn!"

Yusei growled, bit his lip and shifted on the bike narrowly avoiding losing control of the powerful machine- or losing control to Akiza. While he knew that the feeling of being pulled in towards that beautiful heat and light and trapped by that indescribable energy that only Akiza could produce, the feelings he produced in her girlfriends body both pleasured and tormented Akiza as well.

Or so his male pride told him. So he kept his cool. He was good at that.

Soon, Akiza's breath and body rhythm changed. Awkward movement rocked the high-speed motorbike as Akiza began pumping her hips, trying to create a more sexual rhythm as they were locked together and causing severe pressure on both of them with her awkward movements.

Yusei adjusted on the Duel Runner hyperaware of Akiza's soft, hot, wonderfully proportioned body molding around him as he moved.

Despite their positions he knew Akiza was keeping him at a distance, to draw the game out, just like that time when they-

**SCREEEEEECH!**

A sharp turn caught the pair off guard. Yusei barely avoided driving right into a barrier wall.

**"AAAAAAHHH!"**

Akiza screamed right in Yusei's ear as the bikes veering drove him deeper into her body painfully.

The Shooting Star of Satellite instinctively slammed his Duel Runner as fast as the dangerous vehicle could go as he drove towards orgasm with Akiza grinding back and forth in his lap, harder and faster to match Yusei's challenge.

Yusei's hands gripped the steering so tight the metal bars nearly bent under the strain and Akiza held onto her boyfriend nearly chokingly tight. They both screamed as they orgasmed speeding at over one hundred miles per hour.

The roar of the Duel Runner was insufficient to drown out the coupling pairs screams as they passed the finish line for the first lap of the 'unofficial race' with no losers...

**END**


End file.
